


“Shh, my roommate is sleeping right there!”

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gpre5h/f4m_script_offer_shh_stop_making_me_moan_so_loud/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 1





	“Shh, my roommate is sleeping right there!”

**[F4M] [Script Offer] “Shh, my roommate is sleeping right there!” [Quiet fuck] [Whispering] [Teasing] [Grinding] [Quiet moans] [Fingering] [Wet pussy] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Creampie] [Cuddle-fuck] [Dirty Talk] [Hold the moan]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You, a college freshman, just had sex with a cute upperclassman. The two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms. While you were asleep, your roommate must have come back from wherever she was. Now, in the middle of the night, the upperclassman wakes you up. He says you were grinding against him in your sleep. Turns out, you’re both very turned on. However, your roommate is sleeping right across from you. Consequently, you need to alleviate your horniness in a discreet way. Will you get caught? Find out below ;)_

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

****Sfx are completely optional****

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

(All the lines are whispered. It’s the middle of the night. You don’t want to wake your roommate)

(Stirring awake, still sleepy) Hmm? What?

Oh hey. Is it morning yet?

It’s 4am? Then why are you waking me up?…Oh no. Don’t tell me you’re one of those morning people. Did I just hook up with a morning-person? Shit.

You’re not? [giggle] Okay, then why’d you wake me?

I was grinding my ass against you while you slept? [giggle] Sorry. Didn’t mean to. The dorm beds are small, and I guess I was having a sex dream or something. My fault.

I’ll try to keep the ass-wiggling to a minimum. Now, let’s go back to sleep. [Kiss] Good night.

[He kisses you again. This kiss lasts longer]

Mmm, you taste great. [Kiss] Fuck, I shouldn’t have kissed you [Kiss]. Now I won’t be able to stop [giggle]

[You continue kissing for a while longer]

(Catching yourself getting carried away) Okay, okay. [Kiss] We need to go to sleep. [Kiss] I have to get up soon. My first class is at 9:30.

Yeah, I know you’re horny. I can feel you. You’re as stiff as a board. I’m horny too. But . . . let’s just try to ignore it, okay? If I’m late again tomorrow morning, my Professor is gonna kill me.

[Kiss] Good night. For real, this time.

Hey, where are your hands going---[surprised moan]

[You repress your moans as he fingers you]

Oh, fuck, you feel so good. [quiet moan] You know how to rub me in just the right way. [moan] How do you do this?

[More quiet moans as he fingers you. You’re trying to hold back, with varying degrees of success]

Oh my God. We can’t be doing this. [Moan] My roommate is right there. [Moan] If I wake her she’s going to be pissed. (To yourself) But, fuck, you feel so good.

[You continue moaning quietly]

Fuck. You can’t finger me this well. You’re going to make me scream. [Moan] You’re going to make me wake her up. [Moan]

No, I don’t want you to stop. [Moan] Keep going. [Moan] We’re just going to have to do this quietly. I’ll just try to stay silent.

[You try to hold your moans back, until you can’t anymore. That’s when you have the idea . . . ]

Kiss me. [Moan] Kiss me so I don’t scream. [Moan and kiss]

[We hear kissing and moaning]

Oh shit, you’re getting me so fucking wet.

[More silent moaning and kissing]

(Pulling away from him) Okay, okay. [Moan] If you keep going like this, we’re definitely going to wake her up. [Moan] Why don’t we do something quieter?

[Moan] If I suck your cock for a bit under the sheets, could you stay quiet?

Okay, I trust you. Let me just get down there.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

We’ll just take these boxers. [Sfx: Boxers coming off]

Oh, he looks so tasty. [giggle]

[You start sucking his cock]

Wow, your cock is just throbbing in my mouth [giggle]

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier]

Mmm, do you like the feeling of my tongue swirling around you while you’re all the way in my mouth?

[You continue sucking, a bit more intensely now]

You don’t think the sound of my sucking can wake her up, do you? [Sucking noises] Because I don’t think I can deepthroat a cock completely silently. [More sucking noises]

Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out [giggle]

[You start deepthroating his cock]

Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around my lips.

[More sloppy deepthroating noises. It’s fun and passionate]

(Still whispering, but a bit more loudly now) Hey! You can’t moan too loud. You still have to be quiet too, remember? [Sucking noises] Yeah, that’s what you get for hooking up with a freshman. [giggle]

[Wet noises and deepthroating ensues. You start moaning a bit too]

[Giggle] I love the way you hold back those moans of yours. [Sucking noises] I love knowing I’m doing a good job [sucking noises]. Keep staying quiet. You’re doing great [Sucking noises]

[You continue sucking his cock for awhile, until you say . . .]

Shit, I’m getting so fucking horny down here. Your quiet moans are getting to me. I’m getting so wet, and I can practically feel myself throbbing. [Moan] I need you to fuck me. Now.

You want to, too? Great, let me get back up there.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

Fuck. Take my shorts off. I need you inside me.

Yeah, I know she’s right there. I don’t care. I’m too horny to care. Just fuck me. We know how not to wake her up.

No, no, what are you doing? Don’t get on top. If we’re in a sex position, we’ll get caught.

Here, I’ll turn around. Make it look like you’re spooning me. You can just slide right in from behind.

Yeah I’m serious. It’ll just look like we’re cuddling. You just have to be subtle.

Don’t think about it. Just do it. C’mon. Please?

Please. I want your cock so badly. I need it. Hurry. Please. I’m so fucking horny. And wet. I’m throbbing down there. Just thrust into me. I’m dripping.

That’s right. Pull me closer. [giggle] Mmm, your cock feels so warm on my back. [Moan] But it’ll feel better once it’s inside m---[Moan]

(Satisfied, like finally scratching an itch you couldn’t reach) Oh fuck. Right there. That’s fucking perfect. [Moan] Fuck me.

[You moan as he fucks you]

Oh, I just love how your hands feel against my breasts while you take me from behind. [Moan] I feel so safe [Moan] and hot.

[You continue fucking, trying but failing to keep back your moans as you do so]

(You’re starting to forget that you need to keep quiet) Fuck, I love the way you kiss the back of my neck. [Moan] Don’t stop. [Moan] You’re so fucking hot.

[You continue moaning for a while. Every moan is a tad louder than the last. You’re losing control, forgetting you really need to keep quiet]

Go deeper. Harder. [Moan] Get as deep as you can---

[A *loud* moan. You definitely stirred your roommate out of her sleep]

[Gasp] (Panicked) Shh! Shh. Stay still.

[Sfx: Bedsheets and blankets across the room in the roommate’s bed rustle a bit]

(All the following lines are whispered. All moans are quiet as well. Or, at least, all moans are as quiet as you can be.)

Do you think we woke her?

Shh. Don’t move. Just stay inside me like this. [Moan] If you move again, one of us will moan.

(Delicately) Shit. I can feel your cock throbbing inside me. [quiet moan] You’re making me squeal. [moan] and tremble.

No, you can’t pull out yet. If we move too much we’ll wake her. [moan] We have to stay like this.

Fuck, are you getting harder down there? [Moan] I swear you’re getting harder inside me. [Moan] I can still feel you pulsing.

[Moan] Shit, if your cock gets any harder while we’re like this [moan] I’m going to scream, and we’re definitely going to wake her. [Moan] Is there any way for you to stop that?

Okay, dumb question. Sorry.

(Needy) [Moan] Okay, I think she’s falling back asleep. [Moan] Why don’t you start thrusting again?

A little longer? Ugh, you may be able to wait longer, but I can’t. I’m too horny to wait.

You’re nervous? Oh, don’t be nervous. My roommate’s quick to sleep. Besides we’ve learned our lesson. We won’t make the same mistake twice.

*I* won’t make the same mistake twice.

C’mon, I know you want to start thrusting into me again. [Moan] Doesn’t it feel so good when I push back against you like this?

[Moan as you push back against him]

See? I knew you love it. [Moan] I just felt you twitch a little bit. [Giggle] I wonder if that happens every time . . .

[You moan as you push back into him again]

Mmm, I guess I was right. You do twitch a bit when I push back.

You know, if you start thrusting again, you can go deeper. [Moan] I want you to go deeper. [Moan]

Just grab my hips, and---

[You start moaning again, quietly but filled with pleasure]

Oh yeah, just like that. [Moan] That’s perfect.

[Quiet moan] Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. [Moan] Feel my pussy just hugging your cock.

[You continue moaning quietly as you fuck. We hear the sheets rustling slightly as you do]

Fuck, cover my mouth. Please. [Moan] I don’t want to wake my roommate again. [Moan]

[He covers your mouth, and your moans are muffled, but still audible. Every now and then, we hear you say . . .]

Mmmm, mmmph.

[The moaning gets a little louder and faster. You’re still trying not to scream in pleasure, but we can still hear just how turned on you are through your whimpers and muffled moans.]

(Muffled) I think I’m going to cum soon. [Moan] Don’t stop.

[You start building to an orgasm]

Just like that. Just like that. [Moan] Hey, keep covering my mouth. Don’t let me scream.

[You’re getting closer]

You’re getting close too, aren’t you? [Moan] Cum with me.

[Even closer]

Fuck, okay, when you cum, cum inside me. I’m so fucking close. I’m almost there.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

(Muffled) I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say whatever comes naturally. If you just scream, though, let the scream be muffled, since you don’t want to wake your roommate]

(Catching your breath) Fuck, I’m trembling. [Moan] Your hands feel so warm against my breasts.

I can feel you breathing on my back [Sigh]. Had a bit of a work-out there? [giggle]

That was intense [quiet laugh]. But it was so worth it [Kiss]

Okay, let’s go to bed now. We’ve still got a few hours of night left.

(Flirty whispering) And, who knows, if we both get up early enough, maybe we could go for another round before class tomorrow [giggle].

[Kiss] Good night.


End file.
